Blezione Chiktev
Appearance Blez has sharp, edged features that have been said to give him somewhat of a boyish charm, giving it an all around handsome appeal. His dark violet hair he keeps messily combed, his bangs swept to the right and hanging by the side. While on Detective work, he keeps his hair under a smaller black bowler hat tilted back to reveal more of his face and hair, a red feather pinned to its left side. His eyes are a rather piercing wine red, constantly holding a bit of mirth behind them. A pair of wine purple metallic glasses adorn his face as well, having a sleek ovalish rectangular shape, the top being rimless. When not in use, he keeps his hat clipped to his right side, and his glasses folded and tucked into his collar. Outside the uniform, Blez prefers to wear something snazzy and eye-catching, wearing a striped burgundy suit-vest over a light gray dress-shirt, a light-grey solid lace cravat poking out overneath. The vest has black buttons on it, as well as a pocket on the left-breast. The dress-shirt itself has puffy sleeves that flare out a bit, stopping short just behind the wrists. He has a one-sided shawl that hangs on his left shoulder that appears attached to the vest, hanging down to his midriff. The shawl is black on the outside while the interior is a deep wine purple, a fine swirl pattern on the bottom trimming. His pants are a plain black held up by a lilac belt, not much else special about them. His shoes consist of pristine leather gray loafers with pumps on them, having a deep red interior. Accessory wise, Blez always has his slick black cane on him, a palm-sized clear jewel standing as the handle with an indented circuitry pattern going along the bottom half. This circuit pattern goes from bottom to top, going a quarter of the way up with some stragglers going a bit further. Snug black gloves go over his hands, forming over them well and completing his outfit. Personality Blez is a cheerful, charismatic and all around friendly person. He's the kind of guy you'd want to get a drink with, until you realize you were somehow convinced to pay for the bill, you're being framed for murder, and your car keys were stolen. Granted, this is an over exaggeration, but needless to say, his charisma and friendliness is only a facade to get what he wants. At his base, he's inherently selfish, taking actions that only help to serve him. He's quite the expert at annoying people when convincing them doesn't work, being able to get under most people's skins as a way to trick them. Charisma is really his main point, oozing it in loads like some sort of con-man, being able to convince weak-willed people to do most things they wouldn't, and moderate-willed people to do some things they might not regularly do with some finagling. As a detective, he could be assumed through the myriad cases he's solved, he's something close to a genius. His keen wit able to catch even the slightest of movements and changes, coming up with harsh and demeaning comebacks to whatever's thrown at him. Thinking of spontaneous, quick solutions on the fly, often unorthodox in practice and complex in execution. A sharp intelligence able to piece together even the smallest bits of a puzzle in order to get the bigger picture, able to trace them back and find their origin. Capable of outsmarting even the most cunning of dastardly fiends and monsters, hanging onto his own life by a single thread. But in reality, that isn't fully the case. Lying and cheating, he's something more akin to the bastardization of a detective and a charlatan with his practices, being able to hide it extremely well behind his cheerful facade. He's a master of bluffing, being unreadable to even the most trained eye, seeming as some sort of whimsical oddity with no tact or elegance. Yet, in its own way, this could be considered even more dangerous. The skill to do such a thing, the charisma, wit, and intelligence needed to pull off such an act, are dangerously sharp in of themselves in the first place. It'd be close to something like a mastermind like character, only playing the fool to further deceive those around him for his own gain and amusement. At the end, all he really wants is amusement, having become a detective for the high of solving cases and being tossed into life-and-death situations where even he didn't know if he'd make it out alive. He could even be called an adrenaline junkie, looking forward to each and every case he'll get next and whether he'll make it out alive or not, absolutely adoring the thrill of it. Because of this, he more often than not goes into illegal practices, making him seem even shadier. He, at the very least, does have some bit of good in him. Enough to still accept even the most boring and stalest of cases for little to no cost, and enough to raise and care for his assistant and teach her the ways of the world. Though, he might just solve those cases to kill time, and he might have helped Fran for his own selfish agenda of having such a powerful assistant, or because he's into younger women. But, he does, at the very least, seem to earnestly care just a bit. He's rather spontaneous, doing or saying random things to entertain himself for a bit when things get too stale for his taste. He's somewhat of a klepto as well, taking things that interest him for himself just because he got the urge to do it. Even more of an oddity, he has a strange habit to "ship" the people around himself in relationships based on how they act, even giving each ship a nickname. Some of these ships can be rather serious, based on the attraction he's seen two people have, while some of these can be total trash and have no correlation whatsoever. He'll jokingly use his charismatic abilities to attempt to get the trash ships for his own amusement, while actively working behind the scenes to speed up the "serious" ships as well. In his eyes, both are amusing enough, and he gets entertainment either way. An odder far more apparent quirk of his is his strange obsession with Pelicans, seeming to be plagued with visions of them for whatever reason, thought might be a result of his dabbling into illegal substances. Backstory Blez was born to a rather well endowed and known family. Or rather, a well endowed and known crime family. Originally born in Romania, the Chiktev were one of the most powerful gangs in the country, having their finger in just about every illegal trade and action behind the scenes, even overpowering the Vampires in the area. Blez was raised with the idea to lead the family, continuing on its legacy. As a child, however, he didn't want that. Selfish even then, despite taking a massive interest in the illegal practices, he found leading it all as boring and tedious. Growing boreder and boreder of the constant work needed to learn to run the family, he instead began cutting lessons to go around town, taking massive amusement solving minor cases left on the complaints board, small things such as finding lost pets or looking for missing people. Finding these infinitely more amusing than his lessons, he snuck out more and more frequently, until eventually they cracked down on and left him unable to leave. Realizing if he wanted his own freedom he'd need to take drastic measures, at the small age of 12, he sold out his family to the resident Vampires, escaping during all the chaos and leaving Romania for good. Changing his first name, but keeping his last, he at first went off to Germany, the pinnacle country of Technology. For the next year, he crashed at random hotels around the country, simply wandering around while picking up info on technology, nabbing a few items here and there for himself. He recalled his previous merriment with solving cases, so he decided he'd become a detective. Or at least, a self-proclaimed one. He began minor at first, only staying in the country, when he ran into a visiting saleswoman. Staying with her for a few months after bugging her, he had her make him a diver, then stole one of her blue-prints and again left the country. For the next few years, he solved cases around the world, no matter how big or small. So long as it paid, he was down for it, building himself a lesser known international reputation. In one particular case in London, he even came across the girl that would become his assistant, Fran. Hired to hunt the monster or person that's been claiming lives for the past 3 and a half years throughout the London slums, he was chased by her across the streets and alleys, eventually managing to trap her. Despite being hired to turn her in (or kill her), he took pity on her, and saw a clever usage. He turned her into his assistant instead, claiming that while the monster was lost, he managed to pick up a girl along the way. Yet another useful tool for his collection, as he went around solving cases. After the encounter, he decided to go to Japan. He started teaching Fran what she didn't know about the world, not being satisfied until he drilled all the concepts into her head. He began to grow a bit attached to her, viewing her as a helpless little sister of sorts, spoiling her a bit as they traveled. Knowing that she wanted to gain a more formal education, he looked around for a school, and settled on the well known Osaka Gakuin, knowing it was the best place she'd be accepted in. While stopping by there to stop a minor case, he enrolled her in the school, as well as himself. Abilities Blez has no special abilities. At all. His only real special ability, it could be said, is his high levels of charisma, his quick wit and keen eye, and his peculiar ability to somehow solve cases while rambling about Pelicans. Legitimately though, Blez has a wide range of knowledge, dabbling into all three aspects of the triad to help on his cases. Has advanced knowledge on all three due to this, knowing set and rare areas of each, but not enough to avoid going and getting help from time to time. Specializes in charms and curses, as well as minor exorcisms and possession cases. Only in dispelling them, however, not making them, but he has enough knowledge to make basic ones. The only real magic he can cast is making familiars and basic scrying. Even then the familiars aren't for combat, they're used for scouting, information gathering, and spying. Technology wise, he's quite a skilled hacker, even without his diving abilities. With his Diving, these simply boost his capabilities, being able to get some large scraps of important data from vulnerable system with ease, as well as shut it down. He has more trouble with custom made systems, however. Actual combat wise, he's somewhat capable, being able to fend off a group of thugs by himself. Against someone who's actually trained however, he'd be able to stall them at best. An extravagant thief and detective as well, often combining the two into one job as he takes any interesting items for himself and odds them to his collection of magical objects. Excellent lock-picker as well, being able to pick apart most locks, both mundane, magical, and electronic. Equipment To make up for his mediocre combat abilities, Blez carries some technological items he may or may have not stolen from a few people, instead claiming them as his own. Cane His cane, besides being baller as hell, is not actually of his design. It's a result of stealing the blueprints from Date and fiddling with some things before he finally got it to works. Acts as a magical detector, picking up set traces of it and glowing the stronger it is. Capable of switching the kind of magic and essence as well, such as to Necromancy, Unholy, Elemental, Kitsune essence, and so on. Also helpful in disrupting magic in a small wave, being able to split apart a wave of Demon Fire so it goes around him as an example. It can only keep up the wave in short bursts, lasting 10 seconds at best, taking another ten to recharge again. Besides that, quite sturdy, being able to use its magic disruption wave as a concussive blast that knocks anything near it aside. Interchangeable to become a sword as well, the sides popping out to act as a hilt. Here, the disruption wave is able to be focused into precision cuts while like this, able to precisely cut through magic temporarily. As it's a temporary effect, any magic dispelled that can come back will come back. Something like a fireball won't, but things like illusions and enchantments will. Apparently, it's a prototype or other for a system Date had in mind. Gun The only piece of magical equipment he has on him, one that's considered a rare artifact that took him quite a load of money to acquire. Considered a stasis gun. A special little thing that works on all beings, aiming for their souls and chaining it in place. As it aims for the soul rather than the body, it works on every being, no matter their species or size, or whatever plane they're in. Upon chaining their soul in place, they stay paralyzed in the same location for the next 15 seconds, immediately gaining movement once those are up. Has six bullets to it, recharging each used bullet after 5 minutes have passed. Has the alternative function of being used as an actual gun, though, the bullets are strictly physical then. Recharges at a much faster rate of 15 seconds for each used bullet, in this case. Glasses His glasses go back to being technological, an item he legally procured from Date. They allow him to see on a multi-plane level that shows him hidden traces of magic, such as concealed runes, familiars, illusions, scrying circles, beings on the physical plane but in a different dimension, and most importantly, possessions. He can only see one of these at a time however, so he has to switch between the different classifications to do so, or simply have them turned off. It should be noted, this is only limited to sight. He can't interact with them in any other way, physically or otherwise. Gallery OG_Blez.png|Without Glasses Blez and Fran.png|Chibi Blez patting Chibi Fran Trivia * Slightly inspired off of olden detectives. You know, ones those old timers read, like Sherlock Holmes, Nero Wolfe, and C. Auguste Dupin. * Has a slight smoking habit, keeping a pack on him at all times. * While his last-name is the same, he's changed his first name, instead denies any relation with the crime orientated Chiktev, claiming the last-name is just a coincidence. * Art for the sheets done by http://xianta-chan.deviantart.com/. A gift from this fuck. * Art for the pat-pats done by http://riicu.deviantart.com/. A gift from the zasshu. Category:Soup's Kitchen Category:Male Category:Student Category:Diver Category:Character Category:Technology Category:Arcane Category:Human Category:Accepted Character